1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic treatment apparatus used for magnetically activating water by exposing water to a magnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that water, when exposed to a magnetic field, will be activated. This is because the magnetic radiation makes molecule groups of water become smaller. Such an magnetic treatment is advantageous since the treated water gives an improved taste while also preventing the forming of rust and/or scale.
Conventionally, various types of magnetic treatment apparatus have been proposed. However, these conventional apparatus usually have complicated inner arrangements, so that water flow may be hindered in the apparatus. Under these circumstances, unfavorable fur will often be generated in a region where the water is stagnant, thereby making the apparatus unhygienic.
Further, it is difficult to clean the inside of the conventional apparatus due to their complicated arrangements. It is also a problem that water to be treated is arranged to come into direct contact with permanent magnets of the apparatus. Clearly, such an arrangement is not favorable in terms of hygiene. Also, the magnetic force of the permanent magnets will unduly be weakened due to the direct contact with the water. As a result, water conditions in the conventional apparatus may become worse.